project_7_zonefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Quotes - Bruce BlazeStar
Bruce BlazeStar Intro *Just make sure your techniques don't became a fail. *You should put your fear aside. It get make a person weaker. *Why do I see nothing but red... *What's your senses before you fight? *Calm yourself. You're became aggressive. *I hope that this isn't all your all. *I never turn down from a fight! *My scarf is calling out...telling me to protect all living thing! Special Attack *Lindsey...Say hello to my father in heaven! *I will settle things right now! *These slashes will send you a message. *This is...my true power! *Burn down into the flame. Support Attack *I have been waiting for this call! *Things just got interesting! *This is our strike! *Try my Sword! *Kenchia! Let's go! *I will fight with all these skills! Victory *Rest...forever...my enemies! *Who would have thought you can get hurt like this? *I want to battle somebody stronger than this! *I must keep improving my attack...for my family... *Make me more angry! I dare you! *You haven't train hard enough! Multi-Attack *Nice sword slashing, Kenchia! *Don't miss this chance! *This set-up...is our! *Follow my lead for victory! *Let's Crush them! Kenchia Intro *I won't lose! I will not lose! *I-I don't know if I'm up to this fight... *This might be a good lesson. *Oh. I've got to keep this tail down! *We must be careful! Them look strong. *...I'm sorry if this hurts. *I'm a bit frightened, but still can fight *Let us all work together! Special Attack *Rudy Heart in my chest, help me! *Kenchia is coming to you! *Bruce, now your time! *I'm trying my hardest here! *Lucky me, and for Bruce! Multi Attack *For your ancestor, Bruce. *Go, go, Bruce! *I fight to for all! *Goodbye, bad people! *Ruby Heart, Go! Support Attack *I am not holding back! *I will fight with all of my strength! *Will you mind us if we join in *Now, presenting Ruby Hearts! *I will lead the attack! *Bruce, please help me. Victory *This might be embarrassing right now... *I'll fight for save everyone. *Oh my, We're growing stronger, aren't we! *That was a good victory! *Uhhh, I'm feeling dizzy now... *MmHm. May I get a good patting on the head, now. Pair Intro Kenchia: I want to use this Ice Sword for protect everything my love! Bruce: That's the spirit, Kenchia. If only your grandfather was here. Bruce: I want to do what best for this world! Kenchia: Me too, Bruce. Let's alway make a difference. Kenchia: B-Bruce, I think my Ruby Heart is starting to glow Bruce: Wait, Right now?! If only a enemy didn't never saw us! Bruce: I must become stronger... For Both side of my Family! Kenchia: Okay, Bruce BlazeStar. Get out there and show them what we can do together! Victory Bruce: We won...thank you...Kenchia. Kenchia: Hehe...glad you had faith in me, Bruce... Bruce: Father...Let me heard your soft voice Kenchia: Bruce...You starting to make cry. Kenchia: B-Bruce...You eyes are turning red! Bruce: I know that, Kenchia. But I still wanna know why it happen... Kenchia: We should have done better. Bruce, time for some blades fixing! Bruce: Being patience?! You look like you need to catch your breath? Alec Mason Kenchia: What you got there! A sledgehammer? Get it through wall too? Alec: Of course. This help me destroy alien barrier, you know. Bruce: True be told, I only know one person who used a hammer, nowadays. Alex Bruce: Alex, you look like a good man to team up with. Alex: Great! This is just like a real tag team match! Kenchia: Yay! Look like we some co-op here and there! Asura Asura: BlazeStar, show me the power that signifies your power as a warrior. Kenchia: Don't you worry! Bruce is a high class warrior, and a prince! Bruce: Don't go putting so much pressure on me. I only 19 years old. Android 16 16: Bruce BlazeStar, you are smiling at me. Did I do something wrong? Bruce: Oh Sorry, I never a machine like you caring about living things. Kenchia: If you're happy, then I'm happy! Athena Asamiya Athena: That aura... Wh-What happened to you two!? Kenchia: You mean...The Ruby Heart! Bruce: Don't worry, This is just our power repairing for a attack, Miss Asamiya. Benson Bruce: That alway something coming after me. No worries, I'm alway intended in battling. Benson: If you work in the park, You'll this everytime. Kenchia: Oh my goodness, Not even a simple park didn't safe from creature. Black Star Bruce: The best weapon is the one you’re most familiar with. Black: Pif! Unless of course your weapon is a Demon Weapon, then you need some more teaching! Kenchia: Not really. Demonic Weapon are kinda banned of New Hectare City. Eren Yeager Kenchia: Eren. You don't look so happy sometime... Eren: All these enemies...I wish nobody is in this chaos Bruce: I can see thought your anger in your eyes. Use that to defeated our opponent. Golden Darkness Kenchia: We're a team that brings together allure, innocence, and feminism. Golden Darkness: Thank you, Fox Girl. I do my best. Bruce: I'm OK with that, but don't show flashing what under your skirts, ladies. Hawkeye Kenchia: Hay, Hawkeye, you never explain why you left The Avenger. Hawkeye: I'm not answering that question, Fox lady. That's my business. Bruce: ...Just try not shooting those arrow on us. (Junk) Henry Cooldown Kenchia: Wait, your Travis's twin brother? You two don't really look alike. Henry: It's true. But he kinda a hotheaded nerd that sometime need me to beat him off. Bruce: Hm. This is why I love my older sister. We never feel like hurting each other. Finn Bruce: Sir Finn! Aim perfectly at this battle! No excuse! Finn: Fine. Fine. You didn't needs to act so bossy, general! Kenchia: Hehe...Sorry Finn. Bruce is just a angry person sometime. Jack Spicer Bruce: Jack, Mind if ask you something. You...You meet my father, right? Jack: Of course. Him, Me, and many other help stop the god named 77. Kenchia: 77! You don't mean...! Jeanne Jeanne: Hm, a pretty boy like you should escort a fine lady, right Bruce? Bruce: You shouldn't lower my morale. I already deal with that crap 2 year old. Kenchia: No worry. You’ll have no doubts about our swordplay. Jin Kisaragi Jin: I slashes them as hard as possibly for you. Kenchia, what's wrong. Kenchia: Nothing. I just think Bruce is being left out... Bruce: I don't care about his or your element, You still my allies! Kachi Kachi: Say, What can you do with your abilities, Bruce & Kenchia? Bruce: My Flaming Sword and Fire Glove can burn them into ashes. Kenchia: And this Icy Sword, well, freezing things. Kaijin no Soki Kaijin: When my mind and body are one, cutting these enemies can be no different than slicing tofu! Bruce: And with my burning blade, slicing enemies is like cutting a cake... Kenchia: Please, don't start talking about food, You're making me hungry. Kamen Rider Siren Bruce: Piff, is that it? All creature should know what The Star Family would do to the,. Kenchia: It really is impossible to resist us with your bloodline. Siren: In other words, we cannot lose. Kohta Hirano Bruce: You can't relied too heavily at guns. You have to train your body and swords too. Kohta: Hehe...Uh, I'm not the kind that like fighting. Kenchia: I fine with that. I don't kind imagery you would even use fire energy. Kyosuke Kagami Kyosuke: You said you go to Hectare's High and Pyrrha's Polytech. That means we're all in high school, right? Bruce: Due to my perfect skill, I already finish with high school. Kenchia: Hehe. We're in different grades, and to be honest, I'm didn't pass. :S Leon Kennedy Bruce: Leom, Did the B.S.A.A. also hunt demons? Leon: We specialize in bio-terrorism, like zombie. That alway keeps our hands full. Kenchia: Hehe... I can’t really compare the undead and demons in the first place. Maxi Maxi: I think this old guy will let you two young people handle this! Bruce: Like you even act like a showoff now. Kenchia: Hehe...Um...No comment. Fight Time! Mondo Zappa Bruce: Mondo...your arm look like the ones my mother told me about, are you... Mondo: I don't know what you mean, but I'm a here to assist you. Kenchia: That's nice. I wish all people can be like that. Nathan Drake Kenchia: Hey Nathan, do you think You can use any weapons from New Hectare City? Nathan: Maybe…It would be cool to have a real fire gloves & flaming sword. Bruce: ...you sure do know exactly what you want, these aren't toys, you know. Nightwing Bruce: Fire, Ice and Electric. The ultimate power of effect in this world... Kenchia: All we need is Wind, Earth, and Light. Right? Nightwing: Just to let you know, I work alone nowadays. Nobunaga Bruce: Lord Nobunaga. Repair the attack on the enemies! Nobunaga: Lord Bruce! Nobunaga & Hydreigon will alway fight for you order. You gain it! Kenchia: Fine then, but still that Hydro from biting my tail. Ramona Flowers Bruce: Ramona. I hoped you find happiness for Mr. Pilgrim. Ramona: I couldn't agree more. This is why I hates my exes. Kenchia: That’s true. Someday I find my own love, and destiny. Phantom R Kenchia: Hmhm, I’m starting to feel that more amaze of this journey. Raphael: You look like you're ready. Shall we? Bruce: Fine with that. You may if I called you Ralph? That named just remind me of someone I used to know. Riley Freeman Bruce: Hm. Even our foes fear both of my warrior and royalty power! I burn them! Riley: Man, Why do all royal jackasses always have to be a pain? Kenchia: Quiet! Bruce will punish you if he hears you! Rinoa Heartilly Bruce You know Miss Heartilly, I love fighting with pure woman. Kenchia: Did that me too! Oh, sorry, right Bruce? Rinoa: Um, Let just get along. There are enemy to deal with, after all. Roy Bruce: Let the fire burn our foes into nothingness! Roy: You got it, I will fight aside you with my sword. Kenchia: ...Why do I felt like I left out... :< Ruby Rose Ruby: Ah! Your sword of your world are interesting. Can I look at look Kenchia: Sure, after the battle is over. Bruce: Kenchia, you shouldn't reveal confidential information. I want to protect you both. Ryu Suzaku Ryu: C'mon, let's do this! BlazeStar, Fox Lady! Kenchia: You got it! Anything for the New Captain Falcon! Bruce: Don't be so impressionable about my attack! Let just waste these guys! Sky Sky: Allow us to perform a King & Prince Team, Bruce BlazeStar. Kenchia: Oh my, Bruce, you meeting with another royal family member Bruce: Just don't ask me to have dinner to your family. I may wear something "un-nertual". Suiseisuki Kenchia: The power of The Ruby Heart...I just don't know... Bruce: Just make sure you use it, as a symbol for what your grandfather gave to you. Suiseisuki: He's right. Don't be afraid of yourself, Kenchia. Desu! Sword Knight Sword Knight: With our three sword crashing to this attacking, nothing get attacking out, Lord Bruce and Lady Kenchia. Bruce: I like your tune of words. I alway remind me of my uncle. Kenchia: Wait, I'm don't have the royal blood Bruce have. Teppa Aizen Kenchia: Teppa! Please stop looking on me! You making me blushed. Teppa: What wrong with just looking? You just look more attaching. Bruce: ...You really need to just force on the fight itself. (Perv.) Yagyu Yukinojyo Yagyu: BlazeStar, do you bear the power of the shadows? Bruce: Power that cannot be controlled is overnight...you mean... Kenchia: Don't worry about him. He would never uses his power! Zhao Yun Bruce: I never thought we would have to fight in this area... Zhao: It is just like what I deal with during the many wars I faces! Kenchia: Say, Just what type times do you come from? Category:Blog posts Category:List of Quotes